


If I Go Crazy Then Will You Still Call Me Superman?

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's been acting really weird around Spencer lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Go Crazy Then Will You Still Call Me Superman?

**Author's Note:**

> Meilo? Writing _Brencer_? IMPOSSIBLE. BLASPHEMY. Yes, I decided it was time to write these two together, even if there is no smut.
> 
> This probably was spawned from my latest obsession with ASL (which I blame on a fic called [A Finer Command Of Language](http://arsenicjade.livejournal.com/624953.html) by [](http://arsenicjade.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arsenicjade.livejournal.com/)**arsenicjade** , which is a great fic, GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T). Brendon being Brendon ensued.

"If I ever went deaf, would you learn sign language for me?"

Spencer looked up at Brendon from his magazine, blinking slowly. "Well, if we were still in the band together at that time, I'd kind of have to."

Brendon fidgeted with his hands as Spencer turned his attention back to his magazine. "What if you didn't have to? Would you still do it?"

Spencer looked up again and appeared to be honestly considering his answer.

"You know, like if we weren't in the band but we still saw each other. A lot."

Spencer stared at Brendon blankly. "Well, I suppose I would. Sign language is actually pretty cool."

Brendon bit his lip as Spencer once again went back to his magazine. Deciding to drop the issue, Brendon stood and retreated to the bunks.

***

"Has Brendon been asking you weird questions lately?"

Ryan only paused a moment in putting on his eyeliner to glance at Spencer. "Not any weirder than usual. Why?"

"I don't know. He's been acting weird too."

Ryan grabbed a paintbrush from the counter and began to artfully smudge his eyeliner. "I haven't noticed anything."

Spencer frowned at his friend.

"Maybe he's just sick or something."

Spencer frowned harder.

Ryan's eyes flicked over to look at Spencer. "Don't look at me like that."

Spencer huffed. "Well, maybe if you'd try to help me figure this out."

Ryan set down the paintbrush and turned to completely face Spencer. "Okay, let's look at this logically. One," he started, ticking off on his fingers. "One, Brendon's a weird kid. Always has, probably always will be. Therefore, his acting weird doesn't surprise me at all. Two, because he's a little off, he's gonna ask weird questions."

"But this isn't his normal kind of weird, Ryan."

Ryan sighed. "You're over thinking this, Spence."

"Is Spencer being dramatic again?" Jon asked, coming out of the bathroom and straightening his shirt.

"No."

"Yes."

Spencer glared at Ryan.

Jon laughed. "Okay, miss priss, what happened this time?"

"Brendon's been acting really weird lately, haven't you noticed?" Spencer explained, ignoring Jon's condescending tone.

"You mean weirder than usual? Nope, I haven't noticed a thing."

Spencer threw his hands up in defeat and began to get ready for the show.

***

"Spencer Smith, I require cuddles," Brendon announced, standing in front of Spencer on the couch.

Since Spencer couldn't see the TV anymore, he kind of had to look up at Brendon. "Well, don't just stand there, you're in the way."

Grinning, Brendon jumped into Spencer's lap and curled up against his chest, burying his face into the hollow of Spencer's shoulder. Spencer merely sighed and wrapped Brendon in his arms, returning his attention to the TV. Brendon was silent for a long time, and Spencer thought he had fallen asleep.

"Spence?" Brendon muttered when a commercial came on, sighing contentedly and snuggling closer.

"Brendon."

Brendon started to fidget with the sleeve of Spencer's shirt. "If I ever went blind, would you keep me from running into stuff?"

Spencer tried not to laugh because he could tell that Brendon was being completely serious. "Well, I guess I'd have to."

"What if you didn't have to? Would you still do it?"

"I'd make sure you were safe," Spencer replied honestly, absently petting Brendon's hair.

Brendon pressed a smile into Spencer's shoulder and went silent again.

***

"Are you sure he's not acting any differently?"

Jon grumbled sleepily into his pillow. "He's fine, Spencer. Go to sleep."

***

"Nothing?"

Ryan shook his head lethargically, taking another sip of his coffee. "Maybe it's all in your head."

"It can't be. I know I'm not just hearing him ask strange questions, Ry."

Jon yawned. "Maybe he just acts differently around you."

Spencer frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

"Morning!" Brendon greeted brightly, bouncing into the kitchenette and hugging Spencer over the back of his seat, nuzzling into his hair.

Spencer shot the other two pointed looks. Jon and Ryan glanced at each other and grinned knowingly. Spencer could only roll his eyes irritably.

"You better have left me some coffee, Ry," Brendon warned, pulling away from Spencer to grab breakfast for himself.

"You don't need any coffee, you maniac," Ryan shot back, although good-naturedly; he'd left plenty of coffee for Brendon.

Brendon turned to stick his tongue out at Ryan before pouring himself a cup, grabbing a Poptart from one of the cabinets, and perching on the seat next to Spencer.

The four sat in a comfortable, sleepy silence, munching on Poptarts and cereal and sipping their hot coffee. At some point, Brendon stopped eating and looked over at Jon and Ryan calculatingly before a smug grin spread across his face.

Ryan looked up, feeling Brendon's eyes on him. "What?"

Brendon quickly went back to his food. "Nothing."

***

"What about if I ever lost a leg? Would you let me lean on you?"

Spencer had to pause in the middle of buttoning his shirt to process the pure ridiculousness of the question.

"Or carry me, would you carry me if I asked you to?"

"What about a prosthetic leg?" Spencer tried, feeling a little blindsided.

Brendon shook his head. "Just answer the question."

Spencer blinked at Brendon. "Well, I guess, yeah. If you needed me to, I would."

Brendon smiled brightly and bounded out of the dressing room.

***

"Specifically, what kind of questions?" Zack asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the bus.

"Weird ones!" Spencer decided that he'd never get a straight answer out of Ryan or Jon, both of which he knew had the answers, so he went to Zack instead. Surely, he would know.

"Give me an example, Smith."

"Stuff like, would I learn sign language for him if he went mute or some shit like that."

Zack frowned. "Doesn't sound very weird to me."

"But he keeps going on with it. He has a million of these things, I swear."

"Maybe he's genuinely curious," Zack suggested. "Brendon is pretty weird on his own in the first place."

Spencer groaned frustratedly and stormed away.

***

"Spence," Brendon whispered across the room, afraid of waking his friend but kind of wanting him to be awake. "Spencer."

"Hmm?"

Brendon paused. "Can I... Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" he asked nervously, wringing his hands in the dark.

Spencer was silent for a moment and Brendon almost thought he had fallen asleep. "Just don't put your cold feet on me," he muttered finally, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Brendon quickly rolled out of his own bed and cautiously slid into Spencer's, curling up close enough to feel Spencer's body heat but far enough away that they weren't touching.

"Would you cry if I died, Spence?"

Spencer opened his eyes, the reflection of the minimal light on the blue almost too bright in the dark. "Of course I would," he answered, the fierce sincerity coming through even on a breath. "B, are you okay?" he asked in turn, reaching out to cup Brendon's shoulder.

Brendon smiled, a true one, nothing fake in the least. "Never been better, honest."

Spencer smiled back, closing his eyes as he tugged Brendon closer and left an arm slung over him protectively. Somehow, Brendon's cold toes ended up in the vicinity of Spencer's shins.

Spencer decided he didn't really mind so much.

***

"Hey Mom, I could use some advice."

Spencer could practically hear Ginger smiling at him. "Well, honey, that's what I'm here for. What's the issue?"

Spencer sat down heavily on the couch in the back lounge, switching his cell phone to the other hand. "It's Brendon. He's... acting weird. Weirder than normal."

"Are you sure you're not just imagining things, dear?"

Spencer shook his head before remembering she couldn't see him. "No, he's asking all these crazy questions."

"Like what?"

"Just like, 'what if?' questions. What if something bad happened to him, what would I do. He asked me if I would cry if he died, like he didn't already know the answer to that." Spencer sighed. "It's like he doesn't think I care about him or something. I'm a little worried."

Back in Las Vegas, Ginger was trying hard not to laugh. "I think he's trying to figure out if you care about him as much as he cares about you."

Spencer's brain tried to shut down at that. "What?"

Ginger couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. "He's in love with you, Spencer."

Spencer could only fish-mouth. Was this really happening?

"Apparently subtlety is just as useful as being blatantly obvious. He's been in love with you for years, hon. Everyone can see it."

"He... I... You never told me?" Spencer was having trouble processing this whole thing.

"I thought you'd figure it out yourself. I can't baby you forever, you know."

Spencer seriously needed time to think about this. "Oh-okay, Mom. Thanks, love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

Ending the call, Spencer dropped his phone on the cushion beside him and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. This all had to be some kind of joke.

"Spencer! Ryan's trying to make me girly!" Brendon yelled, running into the back lounge. "Oh, hey, are you alright?"

Spencer looked up. "Yeah, I-I'm fine just-" He suddenly had an idea and stood, backing Brendon against the wall.

"Spence? What are you-?"

Tipping Brendon's chin up, Spencer pressed a light kiss to his plump lips, feeling Brendon gasp in surprise. After a moment, he pulled back, looking down into Brendon's wide, brown eyes.

Brendon blinked up at Spencer. "Did... did you just kiss me?"

Spencer looked away, feeling the heat rising on his cheeks. "Sorry, I just- I thought-"

Grasping the sides of Spencer's head, Brendon surged forward, effectively silencing Spencer with a fierce kiss that nearly knocked him backwards. Spencer wrapped his arms around Brendon's waist, resting his hands on the curve of Brendon's lower back, and reciprocated the kiss.

"Come on, Brendon, just one flower won't-" Ryan stopped dead in the doorway to the back lounge, his eyebrows disappearing under his bangs. "...Kill you."

Brendon and Spencer separated slowly, grinning at each other.

"Jesus, it took you two long enough."

Spencer finally looked over at Ryan, raising one eyebrow. "What about you, huh? Have you and Jon fucked yet?"

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"They have. The other night, in fact," Brendon supplied eagerly, looking smug.

Ryan stared at Brendon, wide eyed. "What? How can you-?"

"There's a hickey on your neck. I knew it wasn't me or Spencer, so unless you and Zack..."

Ryan full on blushed. "You- you take that back!"

Spencer turned to face Ryan, cocking out a hip and resting a hand on it. "Well well well, so it _was_ Zack."

"I-" If Ryan had feathers, they probably would have been ruffled indignantly at this point. "I don't need this," he muttered storming away.

"Drama queen," Spencer called after him, a smirk on his lips.

"Go get _Zack_ to make you feel better," Brendon mocked, snickering at his friend.

Ryan flipped them both off over his shoulder.

Brendon and Spencer laughed, turning back to each other with wide smiles. Pulling Spencer into a hug, Brendon buried his face into Spencer's neck, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"I love you, Spencer Smith," Brendon muttered, sighing contentedly.

Spencer considered that, his chin resting on Brendon's shoulder. "If I didn't quite yet love you the way you love me, would you give me time to get there?"

Brendon pulled back far enough to see Spencer's face, smiling softly up at him. He didn't even have to think of his answer.

"Of course I would."


End file.
